Thomas and Stepney
Thomas and Stepney is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special Once Upon a Time in 1995. Plot Thomas is shocked to learn that there is an engine with a branch line as famous as his and that the engine might visit. The engine, Stepney, has become bored with the Bluebell Railway and is delighted to discover he has been invited to visit the North Western Railway. When Thomas hears the news, he is jealous and refuses to meet Stepney, but the others welcome him and he works with Duck happily all day. When it is time for Thomas' last train, he is furious to be shunted to let another train pass, and amazed to find Stepney pulling it. Thomas grumbles next morning, but Stepney explains the situation and flatters Thomas, who proceeds to tell Stepney all about his branch line. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Douglas * Stepney * Rusty * The Important Passenger * Duck (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Bluebell Valley Station * Stepney's Branch Line * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Shipping Company * Shunting Yards * Callandale Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Bluebells of England and Stepney's Special from The Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * In the UK and in various international versions, when the special is ordered, music is heard. This is absent in the US version. Towards the end of the episode, the background shunting noise is cut off and some whistle sounds are also missing in the US version. * On PBS Sprout airings, this episode uses the unrestored opening credits. Goofs * When Thomas puffs past the field at the beginning, studio equipment is visible in the top-right corner. * While Percy is telling Thomas about Stepney, as the camera is on Thomas, Percy's right lamp iron is bent but when the camera is on Percy, it is normal * While the engines wait for Stepney, a tar wagon, perched on another tar wagon, is visible behind Gordon and Henry. * Stepney has Smudger's whistle sound in the US version and Rheneas' in the UK and international versions. Rheneas' whistle is used once in the US version as well. * Stepney has Duke's whistle sound when he is working with Duck. * In the US version, when Percy finishes talking about Stepney, his whistle sound is a higher pitched version of Thomas' whistle. * In the UK and various international versions, Gordon, Douglas, and Duck have the same whistle sound. * When Thomas says "Why are we waiting? My passengers are being delayed", a black box is attached to his cab. * George Carlin says "Stop all train!" instead of "Stop all trains!". * Stepney is already wearing his express head lamps long before he is allocated to take the 'special' train. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * The Complete Fourth Series * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories * Best of Thomas JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Try to Get Along AUS * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * The Complete Fourth Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 NOR * Favourites From Thomas and Friends (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * Thomas and Stepney (Norwegian VHS) GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:ThomasandStepneytitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard2.png|Original US title card. File:ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:ThomasandStepneySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandStepneyFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:ThomasandStepneyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandStepneyGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:ThomasAndStepney1.png File:ThomasAndStepney2.png File:ThomasAndStepney3.png File:ThomasAndStepney4.png File:ThomasAndStepney5.png|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasAndStepney6.png File:ThomasAndStepney7.png File:ThomasAndStepney8.png File:ThomasAndStepney9.png File:ThomasAndStepney10.png File:ThomasAndStepney11.png File:ThomasAndStepney12.png File:ThomasAndStepney13.png|Stepney and Rusty File:ThomasAndStepney14.png File:ThomasAndStepney15.png File:ThomasAndStepney16.png File:ThomasAndStepney17.png File:ThomasAndStepney18.png File:ThomasAndStepney19.png File:ThomasAndStepney20.png File:ThomasAndStepney21.png File:ThomasAndStepney22.png File:ThomasAndStepney23.png File:ThomasAndStepney24.png File:ThomasAndStepney25.png File:ThomasAndStepney26.png|Percy File:ThomasAndStepney27.png|Thomas and Duck File:ThomasAndStepney28.png File:ThomasAndStepney29.png File:ThomasAndStepney30.png File:ThomasAndStepney31.png File:ThomasAndStepney32.png File:ThomasAndStepney33.png ThomasAndStepney65.png File:ThomasAndStepney34.png|Douglas File:ThomasAndStepney35.png|Gordon, Henry, and Stepney File:ThomasAndStepney36.png File:ThomasAndStepney37.png File:ThomasAndStepney38.png File:ThomasAndStepney39.png File:ThomasAndStepney40.png File:ThomasAndStepney41.png File:ThomasAndStepney42.png|Stepney and Duck File:ThomasAndStepney43.png File:ThomasAndStepney44.png File:ThomasAndStepney45.png File:ThomasAndStepney46.png File:ThomasAndStepney47.png File:ThomasAndStepney48.png File:ThomasAndStepney49.png File:ThomasAndStepney50.png File:ThomasAndStepney51.png ThomasAndStepney66.png File:ThomasAndStepney53.png File:ThomasAndStepney54.png File:ThomasAndStepney55.png File:ThomasAndStepney56.png File:ThomasAndStepney57.png File:ThomasAndStepney58.png File:ThomasAndStepney59.png File:ThomasAndStepney60.png File:ThomasAndStepney61.png|Thomas and Stepney File:ThomasAndStepney62.png File:ThomasAndStepney63.png File:ThomasAndStepney64.png File:ThomasandStepney2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandStepney3.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandStepney19.jpg File:ThomasandStepney22.png File:ThomasandStepney48.jpg|Stepney File:ThomasandStepney46.jpg File:ThomasandStepney49.png File:ThomasandStepney50.png File:ThomasandStepney51.jpg File:ThomasandStepney73.png File:ThomasandStepney74.png Episode File:Thomas and Stepney - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and Stepney - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes